One of Them
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: They were all brothers to her, they were her family and she never thought anything about the fact that she was a girl and they were boys because they treated each as equals, she was one of the guys. That was until she grew to the point where she did want to be treated as a girl or at least from one of the greasers.


**::: ONE OF THEM :::**

_They were all brothers to her, they were her family and she never thought anything about the fact that she was a girl and they were boys because they treated each as equals, she was one of the guys. That was until she grew to the point where she did want to be treated as a girl or at least from one of the greasers._

_**...**_

Kelly tried to shuffle the laugh behind her hand as she watched Steve, Sodapop and Two-Bit play a game of cards. The game had been dealt for the whole gang, she had lost her cards half way through with Ponyboy, leaving the three in front of them. Two-Bit kept trying to steal a look at Soda's or Steve's cards which resorted to the two older guys in kicking his shins or punching his arm. It was quite comical watching the three of them, in her opinion better than watching any Mickey Mouse show that she had sat down with Two-Bit.

Her attention was moved from the game at the sound of pans banging in the Curtis house and got up from the couch to see if she could help. "Need any help Darrel?" She leaned against the bench

Darrel looked over his shoulder at the younger Winston. "I've got it handled kid."

"You sure, I could mush the potatoes." Kelly offered, she didn't liked seeing Darrel run himself dry. After the Curtis parents passed away, Darrel stepped up to the job, dropping out of school and picking a full time job to keep them going. Darrel was much like her brother like the rest of the gang, sometimes more than her _own_ damn brother was at times.

"Well I guess you could do that." He watched the light in her eyes spark at the opportunity to help, if only his younger brothers felt the same. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"If it's no trouble?" The teenager seemed hesitant, not wanting to be an extra load for him.

"Not a problem at all kid." Darrel simply set out another plate with the rest of the added ones. "Where is that brother of yours?"

Kelly leaned against the table with her job finished, leaving Darrel to do the dishing up. "I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders knowing that her brother could take care of himself. Don't get her wrong, she worried about him and him for her but they are very private people. "Last I heard he was going to Bucks, haven't seen him since." And if her brother wanted her, he knew where to find her.

"Well you're welcome to use the couch."

"Isn't Two-Bit using it?" She questioned back in confusion.

"_Was_, his mum's home tonight so it's yours." She smiled at Darrel grateful at not having to go home to an empty house for the night.

It was two days later when her brother finally showed his face around at the Curtis house, everyone was there after finishing school or work. Kelly sat on the couch arm with Steve beside her, her switch blade out trying to get the dirt from underneath her nails from working at the garage that day. "There's a party at Bucks tonight, anyone interested?" Dallas said casually, taking the seat closest to the door like he was always present with them.

"Hello to you too dear brother." Kelly said sarcastically from the side of the room, not looking up from her nails.

Dallas looked over at his sister, a slight frown coming to his face as he took in the green eyes and dirty blonde hair, she was looking more like their mother every day. It only reminded him that Kelly was intend turning into a woman. Yes, his sister spent her time under cars and hanging with the gang but that didn't stop others from noticing the change of her body. It was just the other day he had punched a kid who had crudely spoken about Kelly in a manner that got under his skin. _She_ may not notice any difference but _others_ sure were. "That invitation was extended to you." Dallas used the same tone back at her. Truthfully, he'd rather keep her locked in the Curtis house where he knew she was safe but Kelly hated been dismissed for things because of her sex.

The youngest Curtis brothers looked to Darrel though everyone was on edge to what the older man would say, his word would judge whether they stayed at the house or went out for the night. "It's Friday night, no school tomorrow." Johnny and Ponyboy instantly high fived each other while the other guys shared a grin.

"I'm meant to be working at the garage tomorrow." Kelly couldn't stop the frustration from slipping in her tone.

"Why are you working tomorrow? It's a weekend." Steve was right, usually they had the weekends off but Jeff had asked her if she wanted the extra shift.

"Rowe called in sick, Jeff offered it to me."

"You still saving for that art set?" Ponyboy's question was innocent but it started a fire with the other guys.

"Art set? Why the hell would you want that?!" Kelly was about ready to slap Two-Bit over the head when Steve spoke.

"It's just bits of sticks and paper." He made it sound worthless, like her wants weren't something to matter about.

"Because I enjoy getting away from idiots like you!" Kelly didn't wait for a response from either men, she stormed out of the house before she said or did anything worse.

She continued down the footpath, clutching her fists. She knew the right spot to go for some privacy, the Winston place.

Kelly should have known better then to wander by herself, it wasn't the fact that she was a girl because the guys gave Ponyboy hell for traveling by himself as well. But now that she thought about it, her feminine side was probably part of the reason because she wasn't the youngest in the gang, she happened to be in the same year at school with Soda when he still attended. They weren't in the same class because of her brother, she knew the Curtis family. It was only last week that Ponyboy had been running up the Curtis driveway from the motor head Socs.

The sudden anger Kelly felt a moment ago was replaced by the beating of her heart pounding in her ears as she herd the roar of the motor beside her. "Hey! What you doing Greaser?!" She tried to ignore the male's voice, even the sounds of one of them making kissing gestures in her way. She knew that no Socs would dare date her, for better word to them she was thought as a greaser whore. Truthfully she had never once slept with anyone - and it sure wasn't going to be a Socs.

"We're talking to you!" Kelly continued to ignore them as she saw the small trailer she called home in the distance, she was so close. Not close enough when she heard the car doors open, she instantly started for a dead run for the trailer, never in her life wishing to be in there.

The yank on her shoulder had her falling backwards with the shouting and hooting happening about her. She fell on her backside, trying to scramble back up when more hands grabbed for her. "Hold her down." The snap of a switch blade flipping out had Kelly's heart going in over speed as someone grabbed hold of her pony tail that she had left up after work. She almost went cross eyed watching the blade come forward until it disappeared behind her, the harsh pull and cut of hair. She went into shock after that, watching helplessly as she was held into place until they threw her pony tail of dirty blonde hair into her lap and the squeal of wheels shifted past her.

She didn't know how long she sat there before she finally got up, clutching the ponytail as her muscles screamed with the abuse of their hands, she had no doubt there would be some bruisers. She finally got into the trailer going straight to her room that she use to share with Dallas when they were younger, he now stayed in their mothers room after she left them. She crawled into her bed, pulling the blankets around her and wished they were still sharing together, that Dallas could be her big brother and fight away the demons by simply holding her.

Dallas did get into the big brother role when he came home later that afternoon, the gang hadn't heard or seen hid of Kelly which was abnormal for the girl. One look at his sister when he entered the trailer had him seeing red. She stood straight even with the bruises evidence on her arms, her hair was cut jagged at her shoulders on an angle and she had dark lines under her eyes. He hadn't seen her look this bad since their mother had split on them. "Christ Kelly." He reach forward to her hair only for her to slap his hand away and continue to make her peanut butter sandwich. "Who did it?" He simply stared at her until she cracked.

"Jack." She put the knife in the sink after cutting her sandwich in half. "I don't who was with him." She shrugged her shoulders as if the previous situation was nothing, in reality her pride was wounded, one of the reasons why she hadn't left the house, she didn't want to be seen like this but she had no doubt the others would hear of day's events.

Dallas leaned against the wall in the kitchen watching his little sister work away. It didn't take long before he had enough of seeing her wince and walked back out of the trailer. He didn't say goodbye and she didn't ask where he was going. Kelly had no doubt in her mind where Dallas was going, payback would be the only thing on his mind at the moment.

When the knock sounded on the trailer door, she almost didn't want to answer it because if it was Dallas he would have just walked into the place, then again she didn't think she had to worry about Socs coming to her door, that wasn't their style. Reluctantly dressed in her pajamas shorts and a large shirt she answered the door. Standing there at her door with slightly damp hair sticking to his forehead from the rain was Sodapop. "Are you going to let me in?"

"Sorry." She stepped backwards to let him step into the trailer, she was slightly surprised, she could count on her hand the amount of times he had come over.

"I heard what happened." He didn't try to reach out like Dallas or even stare at her appearance, he made his way to the kitchen.

He grabbed the peanut butter that she had left on the bench and made himself a sandwich. She noticed the skin off his knuckles while he smoothed the knife over the bread. "You went with him."

"Course I did, so did Steve and Two-Bit. They feel shit for what they said to you." He leaned against the kitchen broads, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"And what's your excuse?" Because she was a Greaser didn't mean she had to like the idea of getting into a hassle with someone, she'd rather stay clear of it. The fist fighting she could handle but it was when someone pulled out a switch blade. The thought made her hand come up to her head, curling at the raw ends with her fingers.

"Dallas in the cooler." Her eyes flickered back to Soda's, his gaze on her hair. I wasn't unusual for her brother to go into the cooler for a few days but she hated the fact that it was her doing.

"I don't need a baby sitter Soda." She turned her back on him and started for her bedroom, the guy knew where the door was. Instead she heard him follow her making her roll her eyes, at least it was Soda with her instead of Steve or Two-Bit. "Darrel let you off the leash?" She knew it was low of her before Soda even spoke.

He made sure she had turned around to face him before speaking. "I don't need Darrel to be giving me permission for _anything_." His close approximately almost had her nervous. She turned around back to her bedroom, shaking off the feeling. This was _Sodapop_, one of the guys from the gang, she was merely a sister to them so there was no need for _girly_ emotions to get in the way.

"I take it your stubborn ass is staying then." She saw him slightly nod in the side version as she flipped her blankets over, staring at the single bed. "The couch is all yours."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He matched her voice with the same sarcastic tone, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

She rolled her eyes when he didn't move. "What is it now?"

"What everyone wants before going to bed." She merely rolled her eyes at his statement.

"What are you ten?" Even with the words, she went over to him and embraced him. She could remember when they were younger, it was almost a tradition for them to give hugs before going to bed. It was something Ponyboy started when he was younger, hugging everyone before Darrel would take him to bed. Now they were considered too _old_ for the tradition to continue. "Steve would whip your ass if he knew you were asking for hugs."

"Not if it's from a girl." It was cheesy but it still made a light blush spread across her cheeks and she was thankful with her head on his shoulder so Soda couldn't see her react. She did give him crap about the embrace but relaxing in his hold, Kelly realized this was exactly what she needed after the events of yesterday - the feeling of been safe after having something so abrupt happening to her settled over her. "I'll see you in the morning." He pulled back, throwing her a grin making his way to the couch which she could see from her doorway.

When Kelly woke up the next morning Soda was still swarmed out across her couch - boots, shirt and jeans thrown over the back of the couch leaving him in his white singlet. Casting one more look at the guy, she made her way to the stove. If she was going to make breakfast with another here, she might as well make some pancakes. The guys made fun of her stretch books and pencils but she had never once heard them complain about her cooking - Steve happen to be a fan of her chocolate mud cakes.

"You coming around to the house?" Soda came over to the kitchen table, fixing the collar of his shirt.

"Nah, think I might just hang here." She didn't look up from the bubbling pancakes as she spoke.

"You have to get out sometime. What about work?"

At the mention of work, it reminded her that she had skipped her shift yesterday. "Jeff is going to kill me."

"Steve took it when we hadn't seen sight of you. We went looking for you at the garage and Jeff mentioned not seeing you." Soda placed one of the pancakes onto his plate.

"His doing some serious ass kissing if he worked on his day off." She cooked the last of the batter before taking a seat next to Soda and grabbing her own pancake from the pile.

"Now about leaving the house, I know just the person we'll go see." He put his elbows on the table, his plate clean in front of him. "Eat up, we haven't got all day." Soda flashed her a smile that she couldn't stop reflecting on her own face.

They walked down the street, she wasn't quite sure which part of town they were in but she knew it was close to the Cruits house. Soda led the way, taking a turn onto a smaller pathway before going up the stairs of an old green house. He knocked on the door with his knuckles, standing back next to her.

The door was opened by an older man, his hair white and wrinkles at the edges at his large smile. "Soda! It's great to see you lad! Come in, come in!" He ushered the younger ones into his house. "And who's this lady?"

"Rob, this is Kelly." At Soda's introduction, she couldn't help but smile at the old man. He had manners that were very rarely seen around town.

"What can I help you two with?"

"I wondering if you were up to some barbering today." Soda nodded his head in Kelly's direction.

"Yes, I did notice _that_." The older man looked over his glasses at Kelly, taking in the uneven edges of her hair. He didn't usually do women but he couldn't let the poor girl walk out looking like that. "Follow me." The two trailed after the older man that were leading them further into his house. "And what about you Soda?"

Sodapop run a hand through his shaggy hair. "Not me today Rob."

With Kelly in the chair, Soda leaned against the table behind them, watching Rob consecrate on the hair. "May I ask what exactly happened to you dear?"

Kelly's eyes flickered to Sodas briefly before answering the man. "I had a run in with couple of Socs."

"I wonder when this divide of society will end, I can remember the same thing when I was your age." Rob let outs a long sign before finally taking the scissors in hand and making a start on the girls hair.

It took about an hour and a half for the old man to have Kelly's hair cut to the perfection that satisfied him. The dirty blonde hair that usually went below her shoulders hung just below her chin now. She was grateful that it wasn't jagged on an angle anymore but it would take some time for her to get use to the hair style. Kelly stood up from the chair, shaking her shirt of the loose hair on her clothes. Soda pulled some money out to pay Rob but the old man merely shook his head at the boy. "This one is on the house."

"Thanks." Kelly answered looking between the two guys.

"Just don't let those Socs get the upper hand on ya again."

Soda threw an arm around Kelly's shoulder. "I promise you Rob, it won't be happening again." Kelly frowned, trying to not think of all the stupid things that the gang had put in place. She could remember how protective everyone got when Johnny got attacked by some Socs, bad enough to leave a scar on his face.

"You have yourself a good man there girl." Kelly immediately blushed at Rob's implication between Soda and herself.

"Oh, we're not..." She stepped out from Sodas arm, the causal gesture from Soda didn't seem so innocent anymore.

"See ya around Rob." Sodepop put his hand on her back and started to lead them out of the house before the old man embarrassed Kelly any further.

They stepped out of the house and started through the paths between the houses. "Thanks for that." Her hand went straight to the new haircut, it was a great feeling having the strands cut evenly instead of the jagged, violent memories of the night before. "Does Rob do you hair a lot?" She couldn't help noticing the fondness between the two men.

"Darrel has always taken us there." Sodapop shrugged his shoulders as he gazed at the ground. "Rob use to do our father's hair."

Kelly suddenly glanced over at him, the guys hardly mentioned anything about with their parents. It was fair enough, Kelly didn't like talking about her family issues so it took her by surprise for Soda to share that small piece of information. "Are we heading back to the house?" She swayed from the conversation - family made her feel uncomfortable.

"Figured you wouldn't want to stay at the trailer without Dallas there." Soda kicked a stone as the Curtis house came into view.

They made their way up the stairs to the front door, the small smile still on Kelly's face from the fact that Soda knew her better than her damn brother, had seen her at her worse and helped her out.

That smile was hard to keep in place when she entered the full house, she had spent a large amount of her life with these guys from wearing overalls to muddy hair but she suddenly felt anxious about their reactions - Their eyes were directed at her. "You left any cake for the rest of us Steve?" Sodapop stepped past her as he headed for the kitchen like everything was at its usual.

"Well _yeah_." Steve said, chocolate cake smudged at the edges of his mouth. And swiftly the eyes of the group wasn't focused on her anymore as they went back to their usual things. Soda came back into the room and Kelly gave him a small smile in thanks before taking a seat next to Two-Bit on the couch. Johnny was sitting on the floor next to Ponyboy, he gave her a nod of understanding before turning his attention back to his conversation. Kelly finally let out the breath she was holding and relaxed into the cushions of the couch.

Later that night after another game of cards, Steve sat back onto the couch swiping his hands on his pants. "We're…sorry." Steve turned to Kelly, he was having trouble getting the words out but he did none the less which meant a lot to Kelly.

"We brought this from working the hours on Saturday." Two-bit pulled out a thin box from behind his back. Kelly couldn't stop the gasp from leaving her as she knew exactly what was in the box, she also knew the one day shift on Saturday wouldn't have covered it within out them putting in extra.

"I…" Kelly truly didn't know what to say. "Thanks."

After Darrel made the gang some basic sausages of mush, Kelly went looking for some time alone. She sat on Soda's bed, she could hear the TV in the lounge along with Johnny and Ponyboy in the hallway. This was the only peaceful place in the Curtis house at the moment, a moment to finally look inside the box. She reached forward to the box on the bed, clicking the larches off with a smile.

Sodapop stepped into the room, watching the spark in Kelly's eyes as she reached forward for the objects in the box. He took a seat on the edge of the mattress, close enough to her to see the shades of blue in her eyes. "I want you to draw me." He reached forward, tracing a finger along her jaw before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on the side of her cheek. "Draw me." He leaned back, watching the blush creep across her cheeks. She took a deep breath and reached forward to grab the charcoal and pad from the box with shaky hands.

**AN:** Just a little one-shot I wrote for the outsiders, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
